Black Magic
by Helena Black
Summary: Grávida de nove meses, Andrômeda reflete sobre a família que deixou e a que ganhou em uma carta para sua filha ainda não nascida. Continuação de Black Beauty. TRADUÇÃO da fic da Diricawl.


Black Magic

Autora: Dricawl

E-mail: dricawl 85 yahoo . com

Link para fic em inglês: http: www. thedarkarts. org /authors /diricawl /BM .html

Tradutora: Helena Black

E-mail: helenaalleite yahoo .com

Sinopse: Grávida de nove meses, Andrômeda reflete sobre a família que deixou e a que ganhou em uma carta para sua filha ainda não nascida. Continuação de **Black Beauty**.

* * *

Black Magic

Minha mais querida Ninfadora,

Tenho certeza de que haverá um dia quando você desejará saber porquê eu não falo sobre a minha família. Então aqui estou, escrevendo tudo, e talvez você venha a entender um dia. O que eu tenho que te contar não é precisamente fácil, e não há um modo certo para fazê-lo. Então começarei de onde puder.

O que mais gosto na magia, assim como você também um dia irá saber, são as cores. Adoro observar os redemoinhos verdes de carmesim, safira e dourado enquanto eles passam e criam algo que de outra forma seria impossível de ser criado. Alguns em pequenas explosões de luz, outros em longos laços que unem dois corações. Cada feitiço é diferente, assim como cada mago ou bruxo que o lança.

Sempre fui a talentosa da família.

Talento natural, minha mãe costumava dizer, não vem para qualquer bruxo. Alguns levam anos para conseguir o presente que é dado a outros ao nascerem. Outros, os indignos, desperdiçam sua magia em travessuras baratas. Ela me disse que eu era especial, isto por causa de meu sangue, eu tinha um talento que não tinha sido visto em gerações. Ser um Black, ela disse, era ser o melhor. Eu nunca me esqueci disso, e espero que você também não se esqueça.

Sempre tão orgulhosa em ser melhor em magia do que minha irmã mais velha, Bellatrix, gabava-me para quem quisesse ouvir, até Bella ficar com aquele olhar zangado e ameaçar me enfeitiçar se eu não ficasse quieta. Apesar disso, eu nunca tive medo. Bella sabia as palavras para um monte de feitiços, maldições e azarações, mas eu sabia fazer com que elas perdessem seu efeito.

Negra em temperamento e coloração, Bellatrix é uma Black em cada centímetro, de um jeito que eu possivelmente não poderia igualar. Faíscas cortantes de carmesim a seguiam em cada gesto, um aviso para qualquer tolo malcriado com quem ela não se desse. Nunca subestime Bellatrix Black. Nem eu pude escapar daquele conceito, apesar de ter tentado. Embora tenha se tornado poderosa ao longo dos anos, eu ainda sou melhor do que ela, e eu me recuso a me submeter a alguém cujo poder seja inferior ao meu – até a ela.

Ninguém conhece seu segredo melhor do que eu, ninguém sabe que ela compensa seu talento natural através de absoluta força de vontade. Seu desejo por poder é tão voraz que assusta. Mas eu continuo mais poderosa do que ela, e ela sabe disso. Ninguém mais jamais irá saber, a não ser você, minha querida. Lembre-se de que lealdade é o principal na Nobre Casa dos Black, e, embora eu seja traidora do meu sangue, não me esqueci disso.

Traidora.

É por isso que eu não irei falar da minha família. Eles me vêem como uma traidora do nosso sangue. As palavras de insulto de Bella ecoam em meus ouvidos até hoje, e aquele olhar frio e cruel de Cisa ainda aparece na minha frente toda vez que eu fecho os olhos.

Narcisa é o oposto de Bella em muitas coisas, mas não tanto quanto de mim. Onde Bella é como fogo, Narcisa é como gelo, pálida e frágil. Por ela ser vaidosa e insípida, não cometa o erro de achar que é inofensiva. Há mais em Narcisa do que parece. Ao invés de perder o controle, ela prefere não demostrar emoções e guardá-las para quando verdadeiramente precisa. Jorros de safira ecoam seus passos como pingentes de gelo depois de uma tempestade.

Ambas as minhas irmãs me odeiam agora. Por causa de você, por causa de seu pai. Porque eu ousei olhar além do sangue por amor.

Crescer uma Black significava poder, prestígio, privilégio e respeito. Eu também costumava pensar que me fazia melhor do que qualquer outro. E pensava que ter sangue puro me dava magia mais forte. Até eu completar onze anos.

Ir para Hogwarts sempre fora meu sonho, e é meu sonho para você. Tenho um desejo incrível de aprender, por isso o Chapéu Seletor quase me colocou na Corvinal, mas cedeu às pressões da família e me colocou na Sonserina. Queria aprender cada feitiço de cada livro, queria o poder na ponta dos dedos, e, mais importante, queria mostrar ao mundo o quão talentosa Andrômeda Black era.

O que eu aprendi em vez disso foi que minha mãe tinha mentido para mim.

Me recuso a cometer o mesmo erro com você. Aqui está sua primeira lição: sangue não significa nada em Hogwarts. Completamente despreparada, os princípios do meu mundo perfeito desintegraram-se um após o outro. Havia _nascidos trouxas_ em Hogwarts. Para mim, isso era inconcebível. Centenas deles, nascidos trouxas, mestiços, amantes de trouxas, eles estavam em todo lugar que eu pisava e eu estava horrorizada.

Minha segura confiança puro sangue escorregou e eu me esforcei para mantê-la. Afinal, aquele senso de superioridade era tudo o que me distinguia dos aterrorizados primeiranistas que estavam pisando em um mundo desconhecido.

O que eu descobri em meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts me chocou e horrorizou. Embora eu fosse muito superior à maioria, não era a única aluna talentosa da sala. E o que fez com que isso piorasse foi o tanto de alunos nascidos trouxas que foram presenteados assim como eu.

Minha doce criança, não cometa o mesmo erro que eu. Não inicie a vida acreditando que você é melhor do que qualquer um por alguma razão, porque, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você _ir_ conhecer alguém melhor do que você em alguma coisa. E quando esse dia chegar você desejará ser amiga dessa pessoa, muito mais do que se afastar dela.

Por causa da minha arrogância, eu quase perdi a única parte da minha vida que vale a pena.

Seu pai.

Levei sete longos anos para me livrar da minha mania de puro sangue e descobrir que o nome Black não mais me protegia do mundo.

Enquanto eu escrevo essa carta para você, minha criança não nascida, faz exatamente um ano que eu aceitei o pedido de seu pai e deixei minha família e meu mundo. Nunca eu tinha me deparado com uma decisão tão difícil, e rezo para que você nunca tenha que lidar com isso.

Minha própria magia interior tem a cor verde-salsa quando estou calma. Só na noite da véspera do meu casamento eu senti como se tivesse perdido isso também. Tinha perdido quem Andrômeda Black era, e estava com medo de não encontrá-la novamente. Aquela garota orgulhosa cheia de poder, a jovem mulher que conquistava e dominava seus medos. Não pude encontrar aquela garota com a mente brilhante e o amor de sua família, sobre cujo respeito construíra sua vida inteira.

Admito que estava perdida, confusa. Não sabia o que fazer, e às vezes ainda me pergunto se fiz a escolha certa. Você deve estar horrorizada ao ler isso, mas é freqüentemente difícil distinguir o certo do errado. Às vezes há apenas uma linha fina entre você e a destruição. Que você nunca tenha que lidar com uma escolha como esta.

Sempre pensei que sabia o que era certo, e, até conhecer seu pai, nunca questionei as escolhas que fiz. Mas elas foram feitas na ignorância. Alguma coisa pode ser certa e errada ao mesmo tempo. Eu pensei, como virar as costas para a minha família, meu nome, meu sangue, pode ser a decisão certa? Mas quando a mesma família ameaçava me distanciar da parte mais importante da minha vida, como isso podia ser errado?

Medo não era uma emoção aceitável para um Black, mas foi assim que me senti: assustada. Assim como perdida e sozinha. Seu pai mudou isso para mim. Na verdade, ainda me lembro das palavras dele para mim.

Ele me encontrou no parque no fim da rua do pequeno apartamento de um cômodo que nós tínhamos alugado juntos quatro meses antes. Estava sentada no balanço das crianças, incertamente balançando de um lado para outro, encarando o mundo com olhos vazios. Ted veio até mim e me deu um empurrão gentil.

"Você sempre pode voltar atrás," ele disse.

"Não, eu não posso," respondi, fechando os olhos e sentindo a brisa nos meus cabelos, a pressão dos dedos dele contra as minhas costas. "Nunca vou voltar atrás."

"Eu amo você, mas não distanciarei você da sua família, se é onde você quer estar. Posso sentir a mudança em você, Romy," ele disse, usando o apelido especial que tinha me dado.

"A mudança é tão ruim, então?" Perguntei. "Pensei que estivesse crescendo."

Não podia vê-lo uma vez que ele estava atrás de mim, mas sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

"Então o que é? Você tem estado quieta demais desde aquela última coruja da sua irmã."

Parei de balançar, lembrando-me dos insultos que tinham preenchido aquela carta. A raiva. Bella tinha estado tão brava que tinha deixado cair metade da garrafa de tinta, o que foi provavelmente melhor. Não tinha certeza se queria saber o que o resto da carta dizia.

"Amo você também," disse, agradecida ao saber que nunca iria me cansar de dizer aquelas palavras. "E eu não vou te deixar. Você é tudo o que eu tenho."

"Mas eu sou o suficiente?"

Parando o balanço, ele veio na minha frente. "Sempre." E depois que ele me beijou, eu disse: "E se você não for, talvez o bebê irá ser."

Nunca vou esquecer sua reação àquela notícia.

Deixe eu esclarecer uma coisa: eu amava as minhas irmãs, e me afastar delas não foi fácil, mas não posso me arrepender. Não, sabendo que há você, não, sabendo que eu tenho uma família além delas, uma que eu mesma construí.

E nem todos os membros da família Black estão distantes de mim. Você irá conhecer seu primo Sirius um dia, pequena, e você irá amá-lo como eu. Ele é um homem bom com um coração forte, assim como seu pai. Ele também foi rejeitado pela família, embora por diferentes razões.

Perdi meu contato com meu pai há muito tempo; uma vez que minha mãe tinha morrido, havia um abismo entre nós que não tentamos atravessar. Ele escolheu Bellatrix ao invés de mim, e Narcisa o amava de um jeito que eu não podia.

Mas isso foi quando eu comecei a perder minhas irmãs também. Eu amava as duas, talvez demais. Começamos a nos separar quando mamãe morreu, mas, diferente de nosso pai, lutei por elas. Elas eram meu mundo. Mas eu estava atrasada demais, e elas escaparam. Podia ver nos olhos delas. Elas pensavam que eu tinha esquecido tudo o que nossa família sustentou.

Bella sempre tinha me invejado por ser mais poderosa, mas tinha me amado porque nós tínhamos o mesmo sangue. Cisa estava sempre com um grande medo por eu ser mais velha, e eu dava o melhor de mim para protegê-la das tramas de Bella. Agora elas acreditam que eu as odeio por serem quem são. Mas eu não as odeio. Não consigo. Só me arrependo por elas não terem aprendido as lições que me foram ensinadas em Hogwarts; não nas salas de aula, mas nos corredores. Me arrependo de tê-las perdido para as trevas.

Mas este amor de sempre, este arrependimento, é o que me dá poder sobre elas novamente, e você também precisa aprender isso. Amor é a mais poderosa arma que você sempre terá ao seu lado: aproveite. Porque eu não as odeio, e tenho isso dentro de mim para destrui-las. E se elas fizerem algum mal a você, eu irei fazê-lo.

Porque você é meu tudo.

Não poderia mudá-las mesmo se tentasse. A vontade e orgulho de Bella são fortes demais, ela nunca teria ouvido minhas súplicas. E Cisa é a protegida dela; eu perdi qualquer controle que poderia ter sobre ela há muito tempo atrás.

Pensar em minhas duas irmãs me faz pensar na garota que eu costumava ser. E não posso decidir se a odeio ou se sinto pena dela.

Sou melhor do que costumava ser, e só espero que você seja como eu sou, não como eu era. Eu quase não me lembro como é ter mania de puro sangue. Ainda que, de muitas maneiras, ainda sou a mesma. Levei um tempo para descobrir isso em mim mesma, Ninfadora. Você é sempre quem você pensa que é. Minha família não necessariamente me ditou quem eu tinha que ser.

Mas enquanto eu quero que você se aconselhe com esta carta, eu também não quero lhe causar uma impressão errada. Não há nada errado com orgulho familiar. E não há nada errado em amar seus irmãos. O que é errado é quando você deixa que seu sangue controle sua vida, ao ponto em que você está tomando decisões que são mais prejudiciais do que benéficas. Mas não pense nem por um momento que eu me arrependi de ter amado minha família.

Você deve estar imaginando como, se eu amava tanto minhas irmãs, eu pude vir a amar seu pai? Não foi fácil. E eu me surpreendi com a persistência dele; se eu fosse ele, teria desistido muito mais facilmente.

Mas uma vez que ele me ensinou o que eu precisava saber, que o sangue não importava e que eu precisava buscar o bem nas pessoas, então foi fácil amá-lo.

Eu não me importo com o sangue dele, e é isso que me faz uma traidora. Mas não importa. Ele pode não ser puro sangue, mas ele é _bom_. Ele tem genuinamente um bom coração, foi extraordinariamente presenteado com magia, e sua coragem é irreconhecível. Você irá amá-lo também, eu sei disso.

E ele fala que _me_ ama. Não meu nome, nem meu sangue ou minha magia, mas a mulher que de alguma forma ele vê dentro de mim, mesmo quando eu não consigo vê-la.

Esta é a razão pela qual eu dei o braço a torcer. Afastei-me de meu universo por um homem que sabe quem eu sou. Tudo isso é o que vale a pena para mim.

Ted brilha com ouro, tão brilhante que faz com que eu me sinta freqüentemente envergonhada de meu passado. Não estou dizendo que ele é perfeito – longe disso. Ele é teimoso, e me escarnece pelos meus erros. (**N/T:** Não consegui a palavra que eu queria, mas no sentido de zuar, tirar uma com a cara dela) Finge que é melhor do que eu, como se superioridade moral pudesse ser medida. Eu e ele discutimos o tempo todo, quase nunca capazes de concordar em alguma coisa.

Mas, apesar de todos esses defeitos, quando estou com ele, ele me faz sentir como se, pelo menos por um instante, eu possa ser melhor do que sou. Até mais forte e poderosa do que eu sou realmente. E por isso eu o amo. Porque ele pode me dar algo que ninguém mais no mundo é capaz: um senso de personalidade.

Se você algum dia encontrar isso, minha querida, guarde e estime porque isso você só encontra uma vez na vida.

Então, quando escolhi Ted, seu pai, sozinha e sem minhas irmãs ao meu lado, fiz com que minha traição fosse oficial. De uma vez por todas, Andrômeda Black morrera, definhando-se, perdida em outro tempo.

E Andrômeda Tonks vive, carregando a próxima geração dos Black, um sangue maior e mais poderoso agora que está temperado com um bom coração, e não só com magia.

Amor,

Mamãe.

* * *

N/A: Esta história é continuação da minha outra fic, _Black Beauty_, mas não é preciso lê-la antes de ler essa.

N/T: Bem, finalmente eu tomei vergonha na cara e resolvi traduzir essa aqui também. Espero que tenham gostado. Ah, e só para lembrar que a próxima – e última – fic se chama _Black Heart_ – que eu nem comecei a traduzir – e é do ponto de vista da Bellatrix. Ah! Gostaria de agradecer à Ani por ter me ajudado com a tradução.


End file.
